


Wear Your Pride

by KureKai_King



Category: Actors: Songs Connection (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Flag Reveal AU, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, M/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Saku woke that morning to see it had finally happened; his flag was on his right cheek, just under his eye. He could no longer hide that secret, but could he still hide the other secret he had?
Relationships: Mitsutsuka Hinata/Otonomiya Saku
Kudos: 7





	Wear Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I came up with myself where after you reach your 16th birthday, one day your pride flag will reveal itself on your right cheek when your thoughts settle on who you identify as. It cannot be hidden by any means and it can also happen after your 17th birthday or your 18th and so on.

Saku stared at himself in the mirror, eyes wide and his thoughts whirring like crazy in an attempt to make sense. There it was, plain as day on his face; a rainbow shimmering on his skin. Right cheek, just under his eyes, exactly as others had throughout their years. He always thought he'd feel something when it happened, but last night it hadn't been there and now it was. Magic. He wanted to smile, to be happy that his brain had clicked, and that he'd discovered and settled on who he was. 

People would start to talk. They'd ask questions on how he figured out his attraction, who was the person who had triggered it for him to even begin thinking about this sort of thing. Was he ready for that? He'd seen some of his classmates with their arrangement of colours and patterns on their faces and nobody seemed bothered. Even Sosuke and Uta had them now. Would they ask if it was either of them who had set it off in his head? The two of them had happily been together for some time now, so it wasn't much of a surprise when their marks appeared.

But Saku had never dated before. He'd never felt the urge to. There had been no reason for him to seek out a romantic partner. Surely that had to change now, didn't it? The mark was there, proudly presenting to anyone who saw it that he was a boy attracted to other boys. 

A knock was heard at the door downstairs and Saku heard his sister move about to go and answer it. His fifty-fifty guess on it being Hinata was correct when he heard the other boy's muffled cheery voice and Saku felt himself stiffen slightly as the voice continued further into the house, gaining slight volume. He sighed heavily knowing he couldn't hide the mark from his friend and began to quickly wash his face and get changed before heading downstairs to greet both parties.

"Saku! Hey buddy, what's- Oh hey, you got it!"

Saku nodded solemnly and gave Hinata a brief smile before being hugged by his sister.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata will always look after you, you know that". 

"Yeah, man, ain't no hassle," Hinata walked closer to him and that was when Saku saw the same mark on Hinata's cheek. He must've realised because he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I finally got mine too, heh~ Guess we can be mark-anniversary buddies too!"

Saku smiled more genuinely. Hinata didn't seem bothered by his, and that made Saku feel much more reassured of leaving home. As they always had, they'd work through it together, "Mhm! I guess we'll be off then," he said turning to his sister and the woman bid the two of them a sweet goodbye, the door softly closing behind them.

"How did Haruna react?" Saku asked Hinata, the ginger boy humming lightly to himself as they walked.

"Huh? Oh, she was fine. She made fun of me for it, complained I didn't wake her when I do it every day, and then ran out before I could even finish saying goodbye. So much for lovable little sisters".

"You would totally dote on her if she dares let you, you're such a sap~"

Hinata smirked and reached out to tickle his fingers into Saku's side, eliciting a delicious laugh from the more quiet boy, "Oi! She might be a brat to me but still!"

Saku was beaming with a smile and he slowed his pace a little to catch the breath stolen from him. As they walked, they chatted about the little things that had happened between their last time seeing each other, and everything seemed normal until Hinata brought up their marks again.

"So, who's the guy that helped you discover you feel that sort of attraction?"

"Uhh...nobody".

"What? C'mon man, it had to have been someone, right? You didn't get that mark without thinking about it enough".

Saku pouted, bothered by the conversation, "Alright, who did you think about so much to get yours?"

Hinata blinked and let his shoulders drop slightly, "Well... I... Um..." a blush grew on his cheeks as he tilted his head down, "I only thought about you... I thought about what it'd be like having someone as a romantic partner and before I knew it, I...I realised I liked you like that. It's...not weird, right? Like, I didn't just ruin our entire friendship?!"

Saku's jaw hung parted open slightly as he took in the words. That was a confession. For sure.

In truth, Saku had had occasional thoughts about Hinata. There was just something about him that Saku felt attracted to, and he always thought it was just his bubbly and sunny personality that drew him in, as it did with everyone. But there had always been something more deep down and now Saku realised he shared Hinata's attraction; he was in love with his best friend.

"Saku...? Buddy...? Are you-"

"I-I like you too! ...I... I didn't know what you'd think if I told you..."

Hinata huffed a bit, amusingly before pulling Saku into a hug, "Thank God... You had me worried there! I thought I'd made such a massive mess of everything! Heh~"

"S-Sorry," Saku apologised, "I just... I was surprised. I knew we were close but I never thought that it would turn into something like this".

As Saku returned Hinata's hug, the latter smiled into his shoulder, "It's fine. You're fine. We're...fine...? I'm... Saku, i-it's totally fine if you don't wanna date. I'll understand".

"No! I mean-... I like you a lot, Hinata... Truly".

"You mean it? Because I swear, I can wait, I can even move on in time if you-"

"Shush..." Saku hugged him tighter, "I mean it, I just need to get used to it all. You know me better than anyone, Hinata".

Hinata smiled wider as he lifted his head and gently pressed a kiss to Saku's forehead. It was a promise sealed in the form of a kiss. Hinata would let Saku take things at his own pace, and Saku was thankful for that. They continued their walk hand-in-hand and Saku felt his heart breathe lighter in his chest. Hinata had always looked out for him, and he knew that he always would.

Especially now that they meant more to each other than ever before.


End file.
